


Sickly Sweet

by MissLit



Series: Faithfully [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, References to Brotherhood, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLit/pseuds/MissLit
Summary: Noctis is sick. Ignis is busy. Prompto is here to help, and he quickly realizes that this may be the perfect time to figure out just how his friend feels about him.





	Sickly Sweet

It was early on Tuesday morning, just after school had let out for the summer, when Prompto was awakened by his phone ringing. While he’d already been offered a position in the Crownsguard after graduation, the official training schedule didn’t start for another few weeks. Meaning he had some time off to do absolutely nothing. Unfortunately, the universe had other plans and he was awakened abruptly by that cheery jingle going off right next to his ear. Reluctantly groaning, he hoisted himself onto his elbow to pick up. 

“Mmmhello?” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning, Prompto. I hope I didn’t wake you.”

Prompto leaned forward against his knees, frowning. “Hey Iggy. What’s going on?”

“I have a favor to ask of you, if it’s not too much trouble.” It sounded like Ignis was walking down an echoey hallway. Very quickly. 

“Yeah, sure… What’s up?”

“Noctis has fallen ill. Unfortunately, Gladio and I have meetings all day today. Would you mind terribly running to keep an eye on him for me?” 

A door opened in the background as Prompto processed the request. “Sick how?” Prompto asked hesitantly. Even still, he was getting up and starting to find some clothes to change into.

“Nothing serious. Just a fever, stuffed nose, sore throat... “ Ignis paused to greet someone. “But he needs to eat, drink plenty of fluids, and if you could get him some cough drops that would help as well. He has some medicine already at his place which I doubt he’s taken, so if you could force that down his throat I would be eternally grateful.” 

Prompto was hopping on one foot, trying to shove his leg into a pair of skinny jeans. “Hey, I’ll do my best, but you know how our prince can get when he doesn’t want to do something.” He snickered at the static sigh he got in return. 

“Too right. Just do what you can. Mostly, he needs company. I felt bad about having to leave him alone but... “

“Say no more,” Prompto interjected. “I’m on it.”

Though it wasn’t ideal, Prompto was excited about the prospect of having a day alone with Noctis. Since school let out he had hardly seen heads or tail of him. Ignis was probably insisting he go to strategy meetings, meanwhile Gladio was definitely trying to whip him into shape. They’d graduated from high school just a few short weeks ago, which meant a new job for Prompto alongside Ignis and Gladio and a lot more responsibilities to come for Noctis. 

He jogged most of the way to Noctis’s apartment, slowing only a block away as he tried to fix his hair back into shape. Part of him hated how his friend always made him nervous. Since they were kids Prompto had been careful about making sure Noctis only saw the best and brightest in him. There were quite a few reasons for that, but in more recent months Prompto was starting to realize it was because he may have had a crush on Noctis. Sure, he could appreciate a pretty girl any day, but there was something different about guys, mostly his close friend. 

The unfortunate part was that Prompto couldn’t get a read on how Noctis felt. Noctis hardly responded when Prompto would point out a pretty girl, and if he jokingly smacked Noctis’s ass all he got in return was a stern look. Maybe it was manipulative, but Prompto was sort of hopeful that in his less-than-pristine shape, Noctis would give him a bit more information about his preferences. 

Using his spare key, Prompto slipped into the apartment. It was clean, but had the distinct smell of sick person. “Noct? Hey, buddy, I’m here to nurse you back to health!” Prompto called jokingly. He flicked on a light, frowning at the mess of blankets on the couch. But no Noct.

“Noctis?” he asked, slipping into the bedroom. 

The curtains were drawn, blocking all light. There was an even bigger bundle of blankets on the bed with a few tufts of black hair poking out over the top. “Ah, there you are,” Prompto said. He sat at Noctis’s bedside, brushing the blanket back to reveal the other’s sleeping face.

Noctis was normally deathly pale, but his cheeks had the flush of a fever to them. Prompto bit his lip, running a hand along Noctis’s forehead. Warm. Very warm. “Noct,” he whispered, trying to wake him up. “Hey, c’mon buddy…”

Stirring, Noctis peered up at Prompto. The poor guy looked absolutely miserable. “Prompto… Hey,” he grumbled, shifting closer to him. 

“Hey buddy… How ya feeling?” 

Without answering, Noctis threw his arms out of the blanket and wrapped them around one of Prompto’s. Prompto let out a squeak as he was dragged onto the bed, Noctis throwing the blanket around him as well and curling up against his side. 

Was it the mountain of comforters? Or maybe he was already starting to get sick as well. Either way, Prompto felt ten degrees warmer, and it was all in his face. “Noctis…” he breathed, gently trying to shake him awake. “I, uh… I appreciate the sentiment, dude, but you gotta get up. You need to eat something, drink some water. Let’s sit in the living room, hm? We can play a game.”

Noctis opened his eyes again, but this time he didn’t look up. He slid his arms around Prompto’s lithe waist, cuddling closer to his chest. Did the temperature go up a few more degrees? Noctis didn’t close his eyes this time, instead staring at the wall as he held tight to Prompto. 

“I know you’re not feeling well. But it’s gonna be okay, I’ve got you,” Prompto promised. “Do you need me to carry you?”

Finally, Noctis pulled back, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes. “I’m cold,” he grumbled. “You’re really warm…”

Prompto sat up as well, giving Noctis a sympathetic smile. “That’s the fever there. Let’s get you snuggled up on the couch and I’ll get you some soup and tea, okay?” When Noctis nodded an affirmative, Prompto helped him up and into the living room. It took a few trips but eventually Prompto brought all the blankets and pillows out, carefully wrapping them around his friend. “Aw, look at you. You’re like a little chocobo in its nest.” 

“Where’s Specs?” Noctis asked, resting his head back as he started to close his eyes.

“He had a meeting,” Prompto answered, feeling his heart sink a bit.

“Gladio..?”

“Ah, same. Sorry, dude. But, hey, I’m here,” Prompto pointed out, weakly.

To his surprise, Noctis cracked a slight smile. “I’d rather have you than them,” he admitted. Prompto’s heart skipped. “... You said something about soup..?”

“Y-yeah! Comin’ right up!” Prompto hurried into the kitchen. 

A bit later and Prompto was back with a steaming bowl of soup (with all the vegetables picked out), a mug of tea, and the medicine that, as Ignis predicted, hadn’t even been opened. “Here we go!” Prompto chirped, pausing when he noticed that Noctis had fallen back to sleep again. “Noct…” He nudged the pile of blankets, jostling Noctis awake. “I got the stuff, man,” he said, handing Noctis the medicine first.

Noctis squinted at the medicine in his hands before looking up at Prompto. “I don’t want this,” he grumbled. 

“You have to take it. Iggy’s orders.”

“No.”

Prompto sighed, setting the bowl of soup and tea on the coffee table. “Don’t be a baby. You gotta take your medicine, man, or you’re not gonna get any better.”

“I tastes bad.”

Snickering, Prompto held the cup up to Noctis’s lips. “Please, just take it… You gotta get better so we can start working with the Crownsguard, remember?” Despite his plea, Noctis held his lips tightly shut. “Noctis…”

Noctis was staring intently at Prompto’s face. It wasn’t distant like it had been before, but contemplative. He gently pushed the cup of medicine away before asking, “What do I get if I take it?”

Not prepared for the question, Prompto blinked. “Get?”

“What will you give me in return,” Noctis clarified.

“Your… Soup?” Prompto wasn’t sure where he was going with this.

Noctis smirked as he leaned a little closer. “I’ll get the soup anyway,” he pointed out. Prompto silently cursed as he realized that was true. “There has to be something else you could offer me… Something to entice me to take my medicine.”

Why was he looking at Prompto like that? And why did the room feel hot again? Prompto slowly lowered the cup to his lap, biting his lip as he considered what to say. It felt like Noctis was setting him up for something big, but he didn’t want to assume and make an ass out of himself. “Well, uh… What do I have that’s enticing?” he asked, vaguely.

Maybe it was an unconscious reaction, but Prompto couldn’t help noting that Noctis’s tongue swiped over his lips. “A lot, actually,” he said, voice a hoarse purr. (Was it a purr? Or was he imagining because of Noctis’s sore throat?)

“Like, uh… My jacket?” Prompto offered. Noctis shook his head. “My… Video game console?” Another shake of the head. “C’mon, Noct, you gotta give me a hint here.”

Noctis brought a hand out from his nest of blankets, reaching out and gripping Prompto’s chin in his hands. “This,” he whispered, brushing his thumb over Prompto’s lips.

Inside, Prompto was screaming. Was this the sign he’d been looking for? Did this mean Noctis liked him? Or maybe Noctis was just messing with him since he knew about how Prompto felt. He opened his mouth slightly to speak, Noctis’s thumb staying on his lip. “You… Want a kiss?” Prompto breathed. Noctis nodded. “... But you’re sick.”

“Fine,” Noctis groaned, reluctantly letting go of him and taking the cup. “I’ll take my medicine. And then you can kiss me.”

“But you’ll still be sick,” Prompto said. Still, Noctis downed the medicine, making a face as he swallowed. 

Noctis shook off the taste with a disgusted noise. “Augh… That’s so awful.”

“Hey… So…” Prompto could feel the room getting slightly warm again. “Are you just messing with me or something?”

“Messing with you..?” Noctis asked, looking over in confusion.

Rubbing the back of his head, Prompto let out a weak laugh. “Yeah, I mean… I’m guessing it’s pretty obvious how I feel about you, you know? Which is dumb. I know you’re a prince and it’s kinda weird that I think I even remotely have a chance with that, but I jus--” 

Prompto let out a muffled cry as he was interrupted mid-sentence by a kiss. It was hard, Noctis’s lips abnormally warm against his own, meant to silence as opposed to entice. Even still, Prompto could taste the remnants of the medication on his lips. He was right, it did taste pretty bad, with only a mild hint of cherry saving it from being unpalatable. Slowly, Noctis pulled away, giving Prompto a firm look. “I did know,” he admitted. “But I didn’t want to say anything.”

“... No? Why not?” Prompto asked, softly. 

“You’d always point out girls you thought were cute.” Noctis shrugged. “I figured… Maybe if I was lucky you’d get with one of them and then you’d be happy.” He looked down at the mess of blankets in his lap, frowning. 

Prompto didn’t like that response. “So... If you don’t like me, why’d you kiss me?”

Noctis let out a weak laugh, rubbing a hand down his face. “I do like you.” The blond’s heart skipped a beat or two again. “But I’m a prince, the only prince. There’s a good chance, someday, my father will have to find someone for me to marry.” He leaned in and pressed his forehead to Prompto’s shoulder. “I don’t want that. But it might happen. That’s all…”

Slowly, Prompto slid his arms around Noctis. All he could really do was rub comforting circles into his back for a moment. “Well… I don’t think I’d mind loving you until that happens.” He could feel Noctis gripping his sleeve. “After all, I waited this long to get it out. Actually, I didn’t even do it, you dragged it out of me. Brat.”

“Not my fault you never say something when you want something from me,” Noctis pointed out. It was true, Prompto had wanted to be Noct’s friend since elementary school and didn’t bother to say anything for a long time. 

“You think Gladio and Ignis will be mad?” 

Groaning again, Noctis pulled back. “Dammit, Gladio and Ignis… Ignis will probably lecture the crap out of me for this.” Prompto was imagining Gladio breaking his spine for daring to touch the prince. “But who knows.”

What had seemed like a wonderful chance was now slowly becoming terrifying and sad all at once. What were the odds they’d be able to stay together? Noctis would need an heir eventually, and who could tell if Regis even approved of Prompto. 

“Prompto..?”

He glanced down at Noctis, who was staring up intently. “Yeah?”

“I don’t care.”

Blinking, Prompto asked, “Don’t… Care?”

Noctis closed his eyes, nodding. “I don’t care what anyone says. I like you. I like being around you. You understand me better than most people -- maybe not better than Ignis but still.” That was fair. “I like being around you. You’re comforting and sweet, you’re excitable and you do everything you can to make sure I’m happy.” Prompto pulled him a bit closer, resting his chin on his head as Noctis continued. “I’ve liked you for a long time, you know… Since we were kids. I didn’t care what you looked like, I just liked that you saw me as Noctis, not as the Prince.” 

“... You… Liked me even back then?” Prompto asked, aghast. 

“Of course… Prompto…” Noctis pulled back so he could look the other in the eye. “I don’t care what you look like. I never did. I just… I knew you were shy. I didn’t want to scare you off by trying to talk to you, so I waited until you were ready.”

Prompto let out a nervous laugh. “Well, you gotta admit it was worth the wait.”

“Are you happier like this..?”

No one had ever asked him that before. “... Yeah. I wouldn’t have gone through all the effort if I wasn’t happy. You know..?” 

Noctis smiled. “Then… I’m glad you changed. I’m glad you’re you, and I’m glad you’ve been my friend.”

Before Noctis, Prompto didn’t have many friends. He kept to himself; he was just that weird little fat kid. Even his foster parents barely paid him any mind. Meeting Noctis, getting that letter from Lunafreya, it had all changed his life for the better. He was going to be in the Crownsguard and help protect the people. And, more importantly, he got to be close with the one person he’d always cared for and admired. 

“Can I have a real kiss now?” Noctis asked, voice soft. Nodding, without hesitation, Prompto leaned in and captured his lips in a tender kiss. 

He didn’t care what happened next. If Noctis was taken from him because of his royal duties, at least he knew that he loved him. At least he knew he’d tried. Whatever came for them in their future, Prompto was willing to put up with it for the sake of his prince and their happiness. 

Unfortunately for Prompto, kissing a sick person is a sure fire way to get sick yourself, something he hadn’t remotely considered at the time.

“Prompto, get up,” Gladio was growling over the phone a week later. “You’ve got training today!” 

“Can’t,” he sniffled. “Sick. Leave me alone…”

Rolling over to face Prompto, Noctis plucked the cell phone from his hand. They were sharing a bed, Noctis’s heat keeping Prompto from feeling too cold due to his fever. “Gladio, leave him alone,” he grumbled. “We’re trying to sleep.” Prompto could barely hear Gladio roaring Noct’s name in surprise before the phone was turned off and tossed off the side of the bed. Noctis rolled back over and nuzzled into his shoulder.

“Thanks,” Prompto grumbled, coughing into his fist before closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around Noctis.

A moment later his eyes flew open as he realized their big mistake. Neither one of them had told Gladio or Ignis that they were dating. But there was no way they wouldn’t figure it out from that phone call.

**Author's Note:**

> So far I'm considering this a one-shot but I may turn this into a series as opposed to a chapter story. The reason being if I did another it would take place years later around the start of the game, or I'd do little interludes of their relationship. Let me know what you think, and thank you so much for reading.


End file.
